


The Jefferson Pamphlet

by Jacinthe



Category: 1776 (1972), American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: He plays the violin, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Seduction, instrument play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe/pseuds/Jacinthe
Summary: Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair. And he wrote it down right there. Highlights!（以上都是瞎说）（其实就是一个非常，非常，非常神奇的第一人称小破车）





	The Jefferson Pamphlet

（The Jefferson Pamphlet）

 

“ **我并不能在做出如此自白时不感到羞惭（I do not make this confession without a blush），我不应为我的罪行辩护，因为洋溢的激情已让我铸成大错（I shall not be the apologist of any Vice because the ardour of passion had made it mine）。** ”

他喘了一口气，艰难地把手中的笔搁到写字台上。夜已经很深了，他的脚边满是纸团，手底还压着一大沓未完成的文稿。他在稿纸上不停地圈点勾画，删除那些过分直白尖锐的语句，又垂死挣扎般地在纸页的末尾添上几笔注释。这不是他，亚历山大·汉密尔顿一向以瑰丽细腻的文风与疾风骤雨般的气势著称，然而，距离他摊开第一张稿纸已经过去了整整五个小时，他依然没有整理出一篇稍具逻辑的文稿。

他只留下了几盏昏暗的灯，过分明亮灿烂的灯光让他不适，那会时刻提醒着他的罪行，那会让他最不愿想起的一切暴露在公众窥探的视线之下。

“ **我永不应该（I shall never）——** ”他提起笔，在最后两个词上重重地画了几道，继续写，“ **永不能够（can never）……** ”不，他再也写不下去了，这和那些满载热情与希望的政论文章不同，和浸泡在愤怒与绝望中的讲稿不同，他写下的每一个字母都在嘲笑他的脆弱，嘲笑他因欲求与轻信犯下的罪孽。

他再一次把笔丢到一旁——尽管他曾经为自己的文笔感到骄傲——精疲力竭地喘着气，他永不应该，永不能够，他任凭自己被送上燔祭的高台，在泪水与叹息中委身于无尽的黑夜。

“ **我真正的罪行在于我的不正当关系（My real crime is a loose connection with）……** ”他顿了顿，又写道，“我自知自己不该给我的敌人以可乘之机，他们会抓住一切可以利用的机会对我进行夸大的指控，他们准备 **把我描绘成另一个沙特尔（pourtrayed me as another Chartres）** 。”

“罪恶总是借着夜幕的掩盖袭击我们，我不应该如此轻率地来到政敌的房间，更不能够一杯接一杯地饮下那些散发着浓香的法国酒。起初一切如常，我们像白天见面时那样颇有分寸地商讨事务，尽管气氛稍显柔和，他还是一如既往地让人烦躁。良夜与美酒，如果和我共饮的不是我的敌人，我会很乐意放松自我来享受这一切。”

“我们不知道谈论了多久，直到酒精束缚住了我的舌头，我发现我们之间已经不再那么剑拔弩张了。最后，我靠在他制作的转椅里，几乎端不起桌上的酒杯，眼里只有跳动的烛火和他的笑容。酒精带来的燥热使我不由自主地扯松了自己的领巾。或许就是这时候开始，我被剥夺了正常思考的能力，从而更为轻易地被引诱。”

他不能再写了，他的手在颤抖。

“随后，他提出让我们进行一些更为友好的交流（我多希望我当时还保持着清醒的头脑）。我知道他在音乐方面颇有造诣，他站到谱架前，拉起了他的小提琴。”

“那是怎样的一幅画面？我依旧很难再次描述，我们都沉浸在音乐之中，酒杯被冷落在一旁。他的琴弓在灵活而美妙地运动，琴弦颤动着，我看见变幻的光影在他的指间流淌。我忘记了几分钟前这位小提琴手还在反对我提出的意见，颤音与泛音交织成了无需挑明的邀请，而我接受了。他拉小提琴，我在柔声哼唱着。他演奏了一曲又一曲，我伴随着他的琴声放声高歌。他有时还会偷偷地升调，可我不甘示弱，让我的歌声与和他的旋律在这个早已寂静的夜晚共舞。最后，他让流水般淌出的乐曲在最后一小节逐渐干涸，一切都沉默下来，我倒在椅背上，因音乐与过度激动而不停地喘息。”

他舔了舔下唇，不，他不是，不。他的笔尖因为过度用力在纸上发出不堪重负的响声，他在纸上狠狠地划出一条墨痕，那道痕迹狰狞而突兀，似乎他手里已经不再是羽毛笔，而是一柄能把写成的文稿拦腰斩断的利剑。

“我本应该否认这一切……他，一曲终了，他放下琴，但仍然握着他的琴弓，他抬起弓，把弓的末端搁在我的领巾上，我真不愿回想，轻而易举地挑开了……”

“他的琴弓一路下滑，隔着衣料，我能感受到微微的压迫感与弓毛对布料的摩擦，松脂的香气显得若有若无。他端起我的——”他涂掉了那个“我的”，代之以“他的”，“他的酒杯，送到我的唇边，我无力拒绝。”

“我喝干了杯里的酒，他倾身上前，触碰着我的嘴唇，像是在啜饮剩余的酒液。我能够推开他，我能够说‘不’，但他的音乐与酒让我暂时忘记了自己的位置。他问我是否愿意留下来时，我唯一能做的就是闭上自己的眼睛，既没有同意，也没有拒绝。”

他咬紧了嘴唇，身为一个惯于用丰富的文字表达自己观点的政治家，他此刻却像一个初次给情人写信的年轻人，误入了墨水流成的泥沼，不知该不该挣扎着继续前行。

“他告诉我，就是在这张转椅里他写下了那篇著名的宣言，他在我耳边低声念诵着那些曾经在他的琴上奏出的语句，沾着酒味的吐息在我的耳畔缠绵着。他在欣赏小提琴流畅优美的琴身曲线，尽管这把琴对他来说太过娇小，不服从，琴弦也纤细得不适宜过激的演奏。”

“他似乎早已预料到我的不适，轻柔地揽住我的腰，忽略那一点微弱的反抗，把我从转椅里引上销魂荡魄的床榻，或者说，带进罪恶的渊薮，在那里，一切就那么顺理成章地发生了。”

他加快了书写的速度，他必须尽快把所有的悔恨与耻辱在笔下宣泄，再想方设法将这一切深深埋葬。

“一切，不止是一切，当他的琴弓触碰到琴弦时，令人恐惧的疼痛与愉悦犹如洪水一般涌出并冲垮了我从刚才就一直竭力保持的最后一点理性。是的，他拉小提琴，他继续拉着小提琴，琴弓灵活而美妙地运动着，颤音和泛音邀请我加入这首冗长的乐曲，他在不停地升调，音越拉越高——”

“每一次，我都会认为这是最后一次。然而我们演奏了一曲又一曲，一次又一次，似乎不止疲倦且永无终结，直到他拉出了那晚的最后一个高音。”

“我不该像只愚蠢的夜莺一样在荆棘丛中卖弄歌喉， **没有什么比这更脆弱了，因为没有什么比这更危险（Nothing could be more weak, because nothing could be more unsafe）** ，他过度热衷于 **利用这样乐器（make use of such an instrument）** ，他热爱发掘出我的脆弱加以利用与玩弄，他……”

他叹了口气，终于选择放下笔，拿起那张涂画满的稿纸审视着，最后把它放到了烛焰上。跳动的火苗舔过那些或隐秘或露骨的字眼，一视同仁地吞噬了一切，最后，酒杯、黑夜与小提琴都化为了汉密尔顿桌上的灰烬。

**Author's Note:**

> 粗体部分均引用自The Reynolds Pamphlet。


End file.
